1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for dynamic walking control of a robot, namely for control of robot walking in which the center of gravity of the robot shifts outside the region of the feet, and more particularly, to dynamic walking control for a biped robot as required for enabling the robot to maneuver stairs and other inclined and/or irregular surfaces.
2. Discussion of the Background
A robot which is capable of dynamic walking is able to move over stairs and other inclined and/or irregular surfaces at high speed and in this respect is advantageous over one whose center of gravity constantly remains within the area defined by the contact of the robot feet with the ground.
In conducting dynamic walk control for such a robot, however, the loci of the robot joints for each step have ordinarily had to be established in detail beforehand as a function of time in accordance with the walking pattern. The control has therefore been complicated because, for example, of the need to use a different equation for calculation every time the inclination of the walking surface changes.